


Congressus

by aoinii



Category: Durarara!!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: But their ship is implied, Ciel's going to Izaya for information, Gangs, Hinata and Kageyama are only mentioned, How Do I Tag, I'll fix the tags later..., Informant, Izaya's the Informant, Karasuno - Freeform, Karasuno is a Gang, Karasuno's in England, M/M, SebaCiel is the only one present tbh, Shizaya is implied even though Shizuo isn't present, help me tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoinii/pseuds/aoinii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You did know that catching a crow's eyes means that something bad might happen, hmm? Perhaps you shouldn't bother them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Izaya's Standpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobiokageyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiokageyama/gifts).



“You're not from around here.”

“How does that affect our job?”

“Neither is your... servant.”

“He's merely a butler-- it doesn't matter where he's from."

Izaya's carmine eyes stared at the two men before him, sizing up their worth as he rudely leaned against his door frame. He knew it was customary to almost immediately invite someone in, no matter the country, but a strange tingle that rode down Izaya's spine told him to wait.

Smirking a bit, he looked at the supposed last earl of Phantomhive before his eyes swept over to the nearly intimidatingly tall butler. “He's not allowed inside.” Nearly chuckling at the look of shock that came across the other's face, he quickly added to his previous statement. “Confidentiality, boy.” The brief sound of chuckling managed to escape when the Englishman bristled further.

Izaya disregarded that the other wasn't truly a boy, though it was a bit hard when he stood four inches over the other. The file that he'd received and then added onto of the blae haired man stated that he was twenty one, placing him three years under Izaya. To him, he was nothing more than a kid.

_But then Izaya called everyone “kid.” Even if it wasn't in their presence, he would very well call a thirty year old a kid-- downgrading him in his mind, making them seem... insignificant._

“He's also akin to my right hand man-- is there a specific reason why you won't let him in?” The boy seemed flustered-- worried. It awakened a brief sense of amusement within Izaya, the raven wanting to laugh.

“Take it, or leave it.”

-:-

'Right hand man' or not be damned, Izaya leaned back on his couch comfortably as the boy sat across from him-- his posture arguably more tense. “Well? How about we begin.” Receiving a nod from the nobleman, Izaya quickly began to list off things that he'd gathered.

“So this supposed 'street gang' that you've been having trouble with goes by the name 'Karasuno'-- as you know. A popular way that they tend to mark their hunting grounds is by spray painting a small flock of crows onto the nearest wall... You did know that catching a crow's eyes means that something bad might happen, hmm?” Briefly taking a break to tell his secretary to make him and his guest some tea, Izaya turned back to the younger male. “Perhaps you shouldn't bother them.”

Ciel merely frowned at the raven, his cobalt eyes narrowing as he shifted in his seat. “Keep going.”

“Hmm... Ah-- One of my more reliable sources said that two members of the gang are rather... _involved._ You see, they're rather open about it. The two hold a decently high spot within the gang for newbies-- definitely people you should keep on your radar.” He briefly thought of his own relationship of choice, his tone turning rather fond as the visage of a certain blond appeared in his mind.

Schooling his features, he accepted the tea given to him from his secretary before looking at the other as they did the same. He took a sip, mentally racking through his mind for more facts that he could deliver to the other.

“When I had one of my most trusted check out their hiding spot-- which was quite the affair-- they have _very_ good patrol, I believe they caught sight of the two _kissing.”_ A cynical smirk spread across his face as he delivered the information.

“Is that so?”

“Yes. They're quite cute, don't you think? I wonder if there's any other couples within the group.”

“I suppose so.”

Izaya's eyes sparkled with amusement as he continued to direct his gaze at the other, noticing how uncomfortable they were while in his presence. There was a distinct portion of the boy's file that stood out to Izaya, the part that he'd compiled based on various sources and accounts he'd received from his web in London. He was fairly positive that the nature of the relationship between the earl and butler went further than what was... normal, especially since the boy had fought to keep his butler with him during their meeting.

_Izaya put nothing past humans-- especially when it came to their feelings. He found them to be rather impulsive, prone to doing things in the heat of a moment. He thought they were predictable, and the one before him was no different._

“Did you hear anything about why they're in my country?”

“Hmm. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps they were going sight seeing? Everyone needs a vacation-- even gang members. I heard that before they entered London they were in the states for two months.”

Izaya shrugged as Ciel sighed, his own thoughts going over his own vacation plans. If he stuck to schedule, he was due for one in three weeks. He'd make sure to go far, _far_ away--

“Are they dangerous?”

“At the moment? No.” Izaya said, waving his hand dismissively. “They've done nothing worth noting here in Japan, over in America, or in your country. So far, they're harmless. Simply a group of teens staying together.”

“London has been in an uproar about them.”

“They're worrying over nothing.”

“But--”

“Ah! But don't get me wrong. They aren't completely harmless. Considering their border patrol in their chosen spots, they can hold a fight very well.”

He watched as Ciel sighed yet again, taking a leisurely sip of his tea as he crossed his legs. “That concludes what I have for you at the moment.”

He watched as the other sighed, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly. “This was... a waste of a trip, wasn't it.”

Izaya chuckled, amusement evident as he nodded. “They're nothing worth your time, let alone mine. Now go back to your... butler. I'm sure he's _missing_ you.”

He merely chuckled at the boy's indignant huff and pout.


	2. Ciel's Standpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the same thing, but as ciel.

Ciel stood with Sebastian as the two rode the elevator to the top floor of the building. They were in a rather pricy looking penthouse building located in Shinjuku-ku Japan, a place that Ciel thought he would only visit on... vacation.

Yet here he was, dressed in an outfit of his finest, hair combed perfectly and jewelry polished to perfection. He looked every bit the nobility that he was, staying true to the pictures he'd seen of his family line. Sometimes he wished that his parents could see him now-- see how _successful_ he'd become. He wished that he could feel how proud they would be of him, only to realize that such a wish had no way of coming true.

They were gone.

Forever.

Flinching slightly in surprise as he felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder, he looked up and to the side at his butler, a faint smile appearing across the other's face. The man was a constant in his life-- having been there from the moment he'd steeled his resolve within _that_ place, to the present. Ciel was completely positive that his butler would also stay with him to his death.

“Thank you, Sebastian.”

The hand disappeared from his shoulder as the door opened, Ciel then walking down the hall to the last door. His heeled shoes-- a horrid habit that stuck with him, made dull thuds upon the carpeted hallway until he reached his destination. He knocked on the door, holding his head high.

...They were taller than him.

He watched as the man looked at him and Sebastian, muttering something quietly in Japanese before smirking at the two.

This would prove to be a long meeting.

-:-

Ciel was extremely uncomfortable without the presence of his Butler next to him. It left him bitter and irritable, wishing that the meeting with the Japanese informant would be over sooner.

As he sat across from the raven, he couldn't help but notice how comfortable they were with mocking people. Ciel amended that he frequently did the same, but the other held a certain air around them-- an air that showed that they could do much more than mock and spit distasteful words at another.

He listened intently to the informant as he spoke, drinking in the information like a starving man. He prompted Izaya to continue speaking when he seemed to pause, Ciel's eyebrows furrowing as he went a bit off track.

“I believe they caught sight of the two kissing.”

Ciel raised an eyebrow, finding this bit of information to be uninteresting. “Is that so?” He watched the informant as his eyes seemed to sparkle with glee, the nobleman feeling a tad weary.

“Yes. They're quire cute, don't you think? I wonder if there's any other couples within the group.”

The blae haired man sighed, shifting into another position on the couch. “I suppose so.” In all honesty, Ciel simply wanted to go back home. “Did you hear anything about why they're in my country?”

Of course, England wasn't his, but he often felt as if he had some sort of claim over the land. He tended to work directly with the queen, doing more than the official police forces could ever hope of achieving. It left him with a strange air of arrogance-- one that he felt only to a certain extent.

Ciel held his head high, though most of the time it was merely for show.

After hearing that they weren't dangerous in the least bit, Ciel sighed and shook his head. He could have been at the mansion-- doing paperwork, making sure his servants weren't destroying things-- he could be at _home._

“This was... a waste of a trip, wasn't it.”

Inwardly, he was fuming, his impossibly large eyes narrowing at the raven. He had made it seem as if he had the largest piece of information possible over the phone, the nobleman now figuring out that it was simply in the informant's nature.

When the other mentioned his butler, Ciel huffed and looked away, standing quickly as he looked down at his untouched tea. “Thank you, I suppose. Even though this meeting was basically... meaningless, I'll have the money wired to your account before I reach the airport.”

He began to extend his hand, only to quickly retract it as he remembered the customs of the land he was in. He offered a bow, his mouth unknowingly set into a pout as he straightened. “I'm not truly happy about this.”

He soon left, Sebastian standing next to the door with a neutral expression. He knew that the demon had listened through the door, and it took a great sense of self control for the nobleman not to reach out to his butler.

He didn't like being... separated.

Years with someone at their side-- with only them at their side could change a person. It could make them softer-- _nicer._ Ciel didn't deny that he still had moments when he could be extremely mean or shrewd. In fact, he knew that he acted in such a manner most of the time when outside of his mansion.

Once they were outside, deciding to walk to their next destination instead of hailing a cab, Ciel turned to look at his butler. “This trip was a waste of time, Sebastian. However...”

“Yes, Ciel?” Sebastian asked.

It was something that Ciel had insisted upon once he turned eighteen-- that Sebastian call him by his name and not “young master” or “my lord.” It was a habit that took the demon a good month or two to correct, sometimes managing to slip up even years later.

“I think it was a nice chance to get away from the house with you.”

“Oh?”

“Don't question it Sebastian. Just go with it.”

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this!! please leave a comment-- ill love you forever <3<3
> 
> also;; i really hope that you like this, julie!!

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is a gift fic for julie because shes precious and she's my kageyama-chan  
> she's just perfect so even if you don't like this please go check out her writing bc it's soooo good <3


End file.
